


Slick and Slide

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niou spills oil all over the indoor courts at Rikkai. Yukimura "punishes" him for it. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slick and Slide

For the players at Rikkai sun was the best. They liked playing in the sun. The warmth gave them extra energy, even if it meant they sweated a little extra while out on the court. Their data master, Yanagi, made sure they all stayed well hydrated while they were working out so headaches and heatstroke were never a concern. And, if he caught on of them slacking off and not drinking, he’d tell Akaya to attack and the baby demon would dump a bucket of ice water over the player’s head. A few of the stupid new players tried to complain to Yukimura about it, and were forced to run laps as a consequence. After the first few times, no one complained and practice was as peaceful as it ever could be on the Rikkai courts.

Rain was the second best thing for them. It made the courts slick and Sanada insisted that this could only help them improve their play and footing. It was dangerous, but all the regulars soon got really good at turning the slips into a chance for more power directed at the ball and hitting it back over the net. Niou was especially good at this, using the rain to help him cast illusions. No one really thought that was fair, but since it was Niou they didn’t complain too loudly and risk him hearing what they were saying. He had some very creative ways to get revenge and no one wanted to risk being tied to the top of the flag pole naked and painted in the colors of an opposing team. Even Yukimura had been impressed with that one, especially when Yanagi told him that there was no sign of a ladder being used to reach the top of the flag pole. Niou had just smirked and twirled his rat tail and refused to say anything.

Fog was bad because no one could see what they were doing, but Yukimura still insisted on holding practice. Sleet and hail posed other, unique problems and Marui had suggested wearing skates for the days they had to practice on hail. But the worst was snow. Snow was the only element that Yukimura surrendered the courts to and moved practice for the regulars inside. And only the regulars got to practice on the indoor courts during the regular practice times. Other team members could sit and watch them, but the indoor courts were the domain of the regulars and they were not going to surrender them to anyone.

With one exception.

Yukimura stood in the bleachers and sighed as another first year went skidding past on his rear. “Niou, why did you have to spill all that oil all over the floor?” he asked softly.

“I keep telling you it was an accident,” Niou replied just as softly. “I was carrying the stuff through here on my way to the locker room and I tripped. Yukimura, you should know I wouldn’t mess with practice like this.”

“Yes, you would,” Sanada added from behind them. 

“No, he wouldn’t,” Yukimura said. “Niou is many thing, Sanada, but suicidal is not one of them. And he knows what happens to those who interfere with practice. But I don’t know how we’re going to clean this up with everyone sliding all over the place and, what is Akaya doing out there?”

Three heads turned just in time to see the baby demon come running from one side of the gym and leap, sliding across the floor on his stomach and crash into the opposite wall. Yukimura sighed. “Jackal.”

Jackal looked surprised but made his way to the other end of the bleachers to try and deal with Akaya. Marui followed him just to get away from the three demons and the petenshi. Niou snickered. “Actually, that did look fun,” he said. “And soap and water will clean this up, Yukimura. It’ll just take a lot of it.”

Yanagi sighed. “Niou, the logic of adding soapy water to this mix defies imagination,” he said. “We wish to clean it up, not make it even slippier than it is.”

Niou handed over a label. “It says so right here, smart ass.”

“At least the gym is heated,” Yukimura murmured so softly that only Niou heard him. “Sanada, go and find some hoses. Renji, would you take care of finding the soap? Yagyuu, help Sanada, please. And you, Niou, will come with me.”

The others looked at Niou with pity in their eyes and hurried off on their tasks. Yanagi and Sanada would take control of cleaning up the courts if Yukimura wasn’t back in time. Yukimura led Niou into one of the smaller offices and shut the door behind them, locking it so they wouldn’t be disturbed. He sat down on the sofa and started laughing. “Oh my, Masaharu, I don’t think you’ve ever done better,” he managed between gasps for air.

“It wasn’t easy to find an oil that would spread so thin, be slick and clean up easily,” Niou replied. He sat down next to Yukimura and wrapped the shaking boy in a hug. “You know you can always rely on me.”

“Cleaning that mess up is the perfect team building exercise and just what we needed for the day,” Yukimura said. “Thank you for all your help in this. And the fact that everyone thinks you’re being punished just means we don’t have to be back for a while.”

“Skipping practice,” Niou said. He shook his head in mock dismay. “I think the buchou would make you run laps if he found out about it, Seiichi.”

“I’m not too worried,” Yukimura said. He cupped Niou’s chin and leaned in, kissing his boyfriend. Niou opened to him almost immediately knowing that they really didn’t have much time, and gave over control to Yukimura. The buchou shifted in Niou’s arms until he could push him back onto the sofa and stretch out over him. “I want something from you, Niou,” he whispered as he pressed soft kisses to Niou’s neck.

“What’s that?”

“I think you know what,” Yukimura said. “Now get me ready.”

Niou chuckled and pushed up with his hips. “Seiichi, I can’t do a damn thing with you on top of me like this,” he pointed out. “Unless you just want to make a mess of our uniforms and let everyone know what we’ve been up to.”

“True, very true,” Yukimura agreed. He sat back and looked at Niou intensely. “I think you can work with this though.”

“I think so,” Niou agreed. He pushed Yukimura back into a sitting position and slid to his knees in front of his boyfriend. “Is this what you were thinking about, Seiichi?”

“It will do, Masaharu, but I do hope your form has improved since last time,” Yukimura said. “Because your teeth have no business being involved in any of this.”

“If you would try this, you would realize it’s harder than it looks,” Niou muttered. He rubbed along Yukimura’s legs for a moment, teasing higher and higher until his fingers finally grazed over the heat he’d been searching for. Yukimura moaned softly, his hips pushing up of their own accord as his eyes fluttered. Niou smiled to himself and slid a hand under Yukimura’s workout pants, pulling his erection out into the air. He moved up over Yukimura’s lap and leaned down, just letting his lips graze over the heated flesh he held in his hand, teasing and trying to get his boyfriend to beg. 

“Masaharu,” Yukimura said softly. “If you don’t take this seriously, I won’t touch you for a week.”

“I could just leave you like this,” Niou pointed out with a smirk.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Yukimura said.

“You really want to try me?”

Yukimura sighed and cursed, not for the first time, falling in love with a Petenshi. No matter how he tried to take control of the relationship, Niou was always right there pushing back at him and showing that he would be an equal and not a slave. Most of the time Yukimura approved and loved it, but there were times when he thought it would have been much easier and more practical to fall in love with Sanada. He knew his fukubuchou would do anything for him without question. But that would have been terribly boring after a while.

His train of thought dissolved when Niou’s mouth closed around the head of his cock, and his boyfriend started sucking softly. Yukimura’s hands found their way to Niou’s hair and held him in place as best he could as Niou started to move over him. He could feel the heat growing in his stomach as Niou’s mouth slid up and down, tongue working as best it could, sucking to pull his climax out of his body. Not that it took much to do so. Yukimura was always on edge when around Niou and their relationship was still new enough that neither of them had much stamina built up.

“Wait, Masaharu,” Yukimura panted. “Come up here and let me in.”

“No time,” Niou murmured. Before Yukimura could wonder at that statement, Niou’s hands had pulled out his own erection and started stroking it harshly with one hand as the other steadied Yukimura’s cock for him to work it with harder suction and stimulation. Yukimura’s hand flew to his mouth just in time to muffle his cry as he climaxed into Niou’s mouth. Niou swallowed as best he could and pulled back, hand still stroking his own cock until he climaxed as well.

“Do you want to tell me what that was about?” Yukimura panted.

A knock at the door was his answer. “Yukimura,” Sanada called. “We have two courts cleaned up, but they’re too wet for us to practice on. Yanagi is overseeing the others and asked me to find you.”

“Very well, Sanada, I will be there in a minute,” Yukimura called in reply. He looked down at his boyfriend. “You heard him, didn’t you?”

“Sanada stomps when he walks,” Niou replied. He looked around and, spotting the tissues, moved to clean up. “And I wanted to finish before we got called back out onto the courts.”

“Sneaky, Masaharu,” Yukimura said. “But this wasn’t what I wanted today.”

Niou smirked back at him. “I’ll just have to do better next time then,” he said. “Although I cannot believe you want to screw me over a teacher’s desk once the school is empty for the day.”

“That will be a punishment you will never forget, Masaharu.”

“I’m sure.” Niou leaned in for another quick kiss. “I’ll create another opportunity for us to be together soon, Seiichi. You just have to let me plan for it.”

“Do not hurt anyone.”

“Of course not. I wouldn’t dare.”

“Good,” Yukimura nodded. He straightened his jersey and left the office. Niou smirked and leaned on the desk. “At least, not when you can catch me, Seiichi. When are you going to learn you can’t tame a Petenshi?”


End file.
